actual power
by Ujumaki no gifar
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila naruto dia ajari oleh kyuubi dan menjadi kuat .dan itu semua membuat seluruh dunia shinobi jadi gemetar. langsung aja baca oke


malam yang dingin di Konoha. bintang-bintang tertutup oleh awan malam dan minimnya sinar bulan membuat malam itu semakin gelap, tetapi Naruto bersyukur atas hal itu, karena akan membantu dia menyelinap kembali ke apartemen usang nya tanpa terdeteksi. Saat itu lah, dia mendengar teriakan seseorang sekitar 3 blok dari tempat nya berada.

"AKU MENEMUKAN NYA! THE DEMON BRAT ADA DI SANA!"

'Sial!' rutuk Naruto dan segera melesat. Mencoba Sesegera mungkin sampai di apartemenya sebelum mereka bisa menangkapnya. Dia sudah bisa merasakan KI(Killing Intent)

warga sipil mengejar, meskipun terasa lemah tetapi ia juga merasakan KI kuat pertanda bukan hanya warga sipil saja yang ikut mengejar menandakan seorang shinobi bergabung dalam pengejaran.

'Sialan! " Dia tahu peluang nya untuk kabur semakin menipis

Saat hampir sampai dirumahnya ia dihadang oleh tiga shinobi yang muncul di depannya, menghalangi jalannya. warga kini sudah sampai di belakangnya dan shinobi di depannya, tidak ada jalan lain untuk melarika diri.

Naruto menatap semua yang ada disana dengan kebencian di matanya, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ha! Mau kemana sekarang demon !"

"hahaha Mari kita lihat apa dia bisa kabur dasar Demon baka!"

"Sekarang kau akan membayar karena telah membunuh putriku!"

mereka semakin mendekat dan Naruto tahu seberjuang apapun ia untuk kabur itu hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. ia pun hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah menunggu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. ,mereka membuat lingkaran yang megerubuni naruto, menendang dan memukul, menusuk dan menjerit.

Katon: Yaketa Kuki (1)!

mereka mundur, Tekanan udara mulai terasa memanas karna tembakan api salah seorang shinobi. panas api mulai merambat kulitnya . Tubuhnya menggeliat di tanah tak terkendali. Sebuah jeritan pilu kesakitan terdengar dari mulut empat tahunnya itu, mendengar itu meraka bukannya merasa iba malah membuat mereka bersorak ria.

"Kau akhirnya akan mati sekarang Demon sialan!"

salah seorang dari mereka berjalan sampai ke hadapan tubuh kecil naruto yang sudah tak berdaya dan seolah tidak puas ia malah kembali menendang tubuh kecil naruto sampai terseret beberapa meter sampai membentur tembok. Teriakan kesakitannya semakin menjadi taktala kulitnya seperti di kuliti hidup hidup karena untuk ke sekian kalinya para shinobi menembakan jutsu katonnya . "hahaha mati kau demon" Suara orang2 brengsek semakin keras karena kembali mendengar jeritan kesakitan naruto ,

'mungkin inilah ahkir dari hidupku'

perlahan kesadarannya mulai memudar , dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam adalah sebuah KI yang besar.

* * *

Naruto seperti melayang terjaga digenangan air kelam, anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, perlahan kelopak berwarna tan nya terbuka memperlihatkan mata biru sebiru langit cerah yang menentramkan. Ia perhatikan ke adaan sekitar nya dengan seksama.

"kenapa mereka tidak langsung membunuhku? Dan dimana aku kenapa aku berada dikubangan air seperti ini '

mungkin ini adalah tempat terahir untuknya.

Dia mulai berjalan kemanapun ia bisa, sepertinya ia sudah berjalan selama berjam-jam sampai ketika dia menemui jalan buntu. Ia menghela nafas sebentar terdengar berat mungkin, dia berbalik hanya untuk melihat sebuah ruangan besar dengan sangkar seperti jeruji besar di dalamnya. Kaget tentu dia kaget perlahan-lahan ia mendekati jeruji besar itu, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat di balik jeruji besi raksasa tersebut.

Terdengerahlah Sebuah suara besar menggelegar "AKHIRNYA KAU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENEMUIKU, HAH ."

"siap kau, dimana aku, apa mereka mengurungku ?"

"HAHAHA AKU AKAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAANMU SATU PERSATU, AKU AKU ADALAH KYUUBI NI KUTSUNE... SEKARANG KAU BERADA DI DALAM ALAM BAWAH SADARMU... DAN MEREKA TIDAK MENGURUNGMU"

"kau kyu-kyuubi ta-tapi bagaimana kau hidup lagi bukannya kau tlah dibunuh oleh Yondaime sama"

"DASAR BAKA MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MATI OLEHNYA TAPI AKU DI SEGEL DI DALAM TUBUHMU" perlahan sang rubah menghela nafas sejenak " DAN AKU MINTA MAAF KARNA AKU KAU JADI SEPERTI INI...MAAFKAN AKU"

"tidak apa-apa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka memanggil ku dengan sebutan demon!" perlahan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai melepaskan KI yang sangat besar.

Rubah iblis terkejut, anak itu melepaskan KI tanpa sengaja, sebanarnya yang membuat sang kyubi ni kitsune terkejut adalah besarnya tekanan dari KI itu.

"SABARLAH BOCAH. DAN SEBAGAI TANDA DARI PERMOHONAN MAAFKU AKU TELAH MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENGAJARIMU SEMUA HAL YANG AKU TAHU,... APA KAU KEBERATAN BOCAH "

"baiklah selama itu bisa membuat aku menjadi kuat dan menghancurkan KONOHA aku akan dengan senang hati di ajari oleh mu, dan kalau boleh aku aku kau akan mengajariku apa ?"

"AKU AKAN MENGAJARIMU BAGAIMANA MENJADI SEORANG SHINOBI DAN SUGAH AKU BILANG AKAN MENGAJARIMU SEMUA HAL YANG AKU TAHU"

" DAN KAU MEMILIKI BAKAT ALAMI YANG LUAR BIASA DAN DENGAN ILMU YANG AKU MILIKI BAHKAN KAGE SEKALIPUN TIDAK BISA MENANDINGI KEKUATANMU, SAYANG BILA HAL TERSEBUT TERSIA-SIA KAN , BUKAN"

Naruto membungkuk, memimpikan hari dimana ia bisa menghancurkan Konoha dengan kekuatannya

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi-sensei."

hhehe gomen bila fanfic buatan saya ancur soalnya saya masih baru. munkin reviews dari senpai-senpai dan readers bisa memberikan saya pengetahuan yang lebih agar fanfic ini bisa semakin baik lagi .

terima kasih

RNR


End file.
